<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book Four:  The Elements by The_Writers_Call</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060339">Book Four:  The Elements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writers_Call/pseuds/The_Writers_Call'>The_Writers_Call</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writers_Call/pseuds/The_Writers_Call</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the series. With the defeat of Ozai and the Fire Nation, newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko deals with the pressures and responsibilities as the new Fire Lord. As chaos and destruction marks his reign, Zuko must make decisions that will impact his reputation. The question is, which of the previous reigns will his resemble the most? Sozin's, Azulon's or even worst, Ozai's?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1:  The Legacy of the Fire Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Voice of Roku: Previously, on Avatar...</p><p>Ozai: What... what did you do to me?</p><p>Aang: I took away your firebending. You can't use it to harm or threaten anyone else ever again.</p><p>Zuko: Today, this war is finally over!</p><p>Narrator: The audience cheers.</p><p>Zuko: I promise my Uncle I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will! The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided, but with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace.</p><p>Narrator: One of the Fire Sages walks over to Zuko with the Fire Lord's headpiece. Zuko kneels as the Fire Sage comes up behind him.</p><p>Fire Sage: All hail Fire Lord Zuko!</p><p>Narrator: the Fire Sage places the headpiece in Zuko's hair knot. The crowd cheers again as Zuko stands up. A title card suddenly appears. It reads, "Book Four: The Elements. The Legacy of the Fire Lord." The scene shows the Fire Nation, where a smiling Zuko is seen holding up a chalice.</p><p>Zuko: As of today, the war has been over for a whole year. Let us raise our glasses and recall the lives that we lost, the lives ruined, because of the war!</p><p>Narrator: Everyone in the audience cheers as they hold up their glasses. The scene shifts to the rest of Team Avatar, where Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Iroh all raise their glasses.</p><p>Zuko: May the fall of my father provide a warning to the rest of the world. This is the fate of someone who chooses the path of a dictator! Completely hated and imprisoned! As Fire Lord, I'll make sure that the Fire Nation will never use its power again to destroy and conquer the rest of the world. It's time for change!</p><p>Narrator: The audience cheers again. Later, Zuko is seen walking down a corridor. The rest of Team Avatar joins him.</p><p>Aang (cheerfully): Hey, Zuko. Great speech!</p><p>Zuko (smiling): Thanks, Aang. The Royal Scholars helped me out a little.</p><p>Sokka: Wish I thought of that during the invasion.</p><p>Suki (to Katara): Did I miss something?</p><p>Katara: It wasn't that big of a deal. Sokka's just exaggerating.</p><p>Sokka: Exaggerating? I made a complete fool of myself!</p><p>Toph: Don't sweat it. You make a fool of yourself all the time!</p><p>Sokka: Name once!</p><p>Katara: You fell today and landed in mud!</p><p>Aang (scratching the back of his head): Uh... that wasn't mud.</p><p>Narrator: Sokka stares at him. Then, he freaks out and runs down the corridor.</p><p>Suki (in disgust): I wish I knew that earlier.</p><p>Aang: Don't worry. It really was mud!</p><p>Narrator: Everyone laughs (except for Mai).</p><p>Iroh's voice: Fire Lord Zuko!</p><p>Narrator: At that moment, Iroh walks up to them with two fire sages and what looks like a painter.</p><p>Zuko: Uncle!</p><p>Iroh: I bring you news, Zuko. The Royal painter has officially finished your royal portrait!</p><p>Sokka: What portrait?</p><p>Iroh: As a royal tradition, a royal painter paints the portrait of all the previous Fire Lords. They represent the Fire Lord's accomplishments during their reign.</p><p>Katara: But... Zuko's only been Fire Lord for a year.</p><p>Royal Painter: I can just add new details later.</p><p>Aang: Let's check it out!</p><p>Narrator: Everyone (including Sokka) rushes to the Royal Gallery. When they reach it, they all stop and stare.</p><p>Sokka: Woah.</p><p>Narrator: The camera shifts so the audience could see Zuko's portrait. In his portrait, Zuko is wearing the Fire lord's headpiece and their official attire. Behind him is a large Yin and Yang symbol. In his left hand is a sword while his right hand is producing a fireball. Two dragons, a red one and a blue one, are wrapped around his left arm. They're breathing multi-colored fire into the fireball, further enhancing its glow. Like the previous Fire Lords, the Sun is behind his head. The lower portion of the portrait shows the night sky with a very bright streak of light leaving the scenery.</p><p>Sokka: Holy cow! This portrait is huge! Everyone should see it!</p><p>Toph: Uh-</p><p>Sokka: Oh. Sorry.</p><p>Toph (shrugging): I'm used to it.</p><p>Narrator: Katara stands in front of Azulon's portrait.</p><p>Katara: Who's that?</p><p>Iroh (sounding somewhat sad): That's my father, Fire Lord Azulon.</p><p>Sokka (stepping closer): Why's he standing on a turtle?</p><p>Royal Painter: Each of the portraits represents the Fire Lords' accomplishments during their rule. The turtle is meant to symbolize Azulon's victories over the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom.</p><p>Katara (looking sad): Oh.</p><p>Suki: What's-</p><p>Narrator: Sokka looks at her. Suki seems to get the message.</p><p>Suki: Oh...</p><p>Zuko: I'm sorry, Katara.</p><p>Katara: Don't be. You've helped me so much.</p><p>Narrator: Katara leaves. Sokka and Suki follow her.</p><p>Toph: Well, I'm gonna have a look around. See if I can find any statues of Azulon to smash.</p><p>Narrator: Toph leaves. Iroh watches her. Then, he turns to Zuko and Aang.</p><p>Aang: She's just kidding... I think.</p><p>Guard (to Zuko): Should we monitor her, sir?</p><p>Zuko: No. Let her be.</p><p>Narrator: The guard nods. He and the Fire Sages leave, followed by Aang.</p><p>Iroh: My nephew. Could I have a moment with you?</p><p>Zuko: You're my advisor, Uncle. You can tell me anything.</p><p>Iroh: I'm glad to hear that. As you know, the Fire Nation adores you, nephew, but some people today are still affected by Sozin's rule.</p><p>Zuko: Affected how?</p><p>Iroh: As your advisor, I check over your messages from the citizens of the Fire Nation. Sozin made many laws that still affects them to this day. They want you to change it.</p><p>Zuko (smiling): And I will, Uncle. I'll get right to it.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko leaves. Iroh smiles.</p><p>Iroh: Ah... that's my nephew!</p><p>AN 1: Thanks for reading. I hope you all like the story so far. Please leave a review!</p><p>AN 2: I based the portrait of Zuko on the portraits of the previous Fire Lords and fan art I found online. You should look them up. Most of them are pretty impressive!</p><p>AN 3: I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible without changing the plot of the series or the comics. However, I never actually read any of the comics. So, some things may seem a little different here and there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Narrator: Aang walks into what looks like a guess chamber. Sitting on the bed is Katara, whose back is turned to him.</p><p>Aang: Katara?</p><p>Katara (sadly turning toward him): Hi, Aang.</p><p>Aang: You okay?</p><p>Katara (turning around): Yeah. I'll be fine.</p><p>Aang (walking over to her): You wanna talk about it?</p><p>Katara: Yeah. I guess so.</p><p>Narrator: Aang sits on the bed.</p><p>Aang: Is this about your mom?</p><p>Katara: Yeah.</p><p>Narrator: Katara takes out her mother's necklace. She grips it.</p><p>Katara: I already took my anger on my mother's killer. I don't know why I'm not satisfied.</p><p>Aang: Probably because while that guy killed your mother, you know it was still Azulon's doing.</p><p>Katara: Yeah.</p><p>Aang: But he is dead.</p><p>Narrator: Aang sits down on the bed.</p><p>Aang: Don't you find some comfort in that?</p><p>Katara (turning toward him): I guess. It's still not the same, though.</p><p>Aang: Trust me. I know how you feel.</p><p>Narrator: Katara looks up at Aang. The two just stare at each other. Then, they passionately kiss. Katara places her left hand on Aang's cheek. The camera shifts, revealing that Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Mai are watching them.</p><p>Toph: You go, Twinkle Toes!</p><p>Suki (obviously touched by the moment): He knows just what to say to her!</p><p>Sokka: Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable watching my kid sister kissing a guy, even if he's my close friend.</p><p>Mai (in her usual sarcastic tone of voice): Yeah. Just wait until they're older...</p><p>Narrator: The others look disturbed all of a sudden.</p><p>Toph (making the gagging gesture): Aah!</p><p>Narrator: Meanwhile, Zuko is sitting at an old-fashioned table, writing on a scroll. Later, he's seen handing the scroll to a messenger, who takes it and bows his head in respect. He takes it to a group and reads it aloud to them (which the audience can't hear). They all write something down. The scene changes to the messenger handing scrolls to other messengers. The messengers leave in different directions.</p><p>Messengers (reading the scroll aloud as the scene constantly changes from one messenger to another): Just now, Fire Lord Zuko has issued the following reforms: As of today, the history of the Fire Nation will be taught properly in our schools. No longer based on pride and propaganda. Nothing more than the truth. Fire Bending schools will only teach firebending based on originality. Surviving dragons will be kept safe and secure in our nation. The hunting of dragons will result in severe penalties. And lastly, the criminalization of gay couples is now abolished. All marriages and relationships are welcomed in the Fire Nation!</p><p>Narrator: The people of the Fire Nation look surprised. Suddenly, many of them erupt into celebration. A few people even hug. Meanwhile, Team Avatar, Mai, and Iroh are watching from the balcony of the Royal Plaza.</p><p>Katara: You did a good thing, Zuko.</p><p>Zuko: Yeah. As Fire Lord, I promised my Uncle that I would restore the Fire Nation to its rightful glory. That meant I had to change Sozin's laws. All of them.</p><p>Aang: The Air Nomads would be proud of you!</p><p>Zuko: Why? Were they-</p><p>Aang: No. Nothing like that. They were just tolerant of others.</p><p>Zuko: They're the fortunate ones.</p><p>Sokka: Why? The Fire Nation wasn't tolerant of others?</p><p>Zuko: Seriously, do you pay attention to anything?</p><p>Sokka (getting defensive): I do! Sometimes, I just zone out.</p><p>Suki (chuckling): Yeah. "Sometimes."</p><p>Narrator: The scene zooms out, revealing someone who's watching from the sidelines. Whoever it is is completely covered in raggy clothing, similar to the Sand Benders' attire. He/She has a large flame design with a blue outline on the front of his/her shirt. Glaring at them, the figure vanishes into the shadows, disappearing completely.</p><p>AN 1: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!</p><p>AN 2: I'm trying to make this story as realistic and canon as possible. Unfortunately, I never read the comics. So, there may be some conflicts between the story and the actual series. I'll try to avoid it if I can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3<br/>Narrator:  At a long table, Zuko and Mai are both eating dinner.  Zuko is sitting at the end of the table and Mai is sitting to his left.<br/>Mai:  This is a good dinner, Zuko.<br/>Zuko:  Yeah.  It is.<br/>Mai:  Where's everyone else?<br/>Zuko:  I gave the others some money to eat out.  It's just us tonight.<br/>Mai:  Us and the servants.<br/>Zuko:  I can fix that.<br/>Zuko turns to two servants.<br/>Zuko:  Can we be alone?<br/>Narrator:  The two servants bow in respect.<br/>First Servant:  Of course, Fire Lord Zuko.<br/>Narrator:  The servants leave.<br/>Mai:  Now, that's more like it.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko smiles.  At that moment, another servant comes in.<br/>Servant:  My apologies, Fire Lord Zuko, but it's time.<br/>Zuko (rubbing the back of his head):  Oh... yeah.  I'm coming.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko gets up to leave.<br/>Mai:  Where are you going?<br/>Zuko:  To the Capital City's Prison.<br/>Mai:  Why?  Who are you going to see there?<br/>Zuko (stoically):  My sister.<br/>Narrator:  The scene shifts to the Capital City's prison.  Inside of the prison, Zuko is seen walking through a corridor with a guard, two Kyoshi Warriors (including Ty Lee), a physician, and his uncle.<br/>Iroh:  Are you sure this is what you want, Zuko?  Azula probably doesn't want to see you, and she's not in her right mind right now.  It may trigger some kind of reaction.<br/>Zuko:  I know, Uncle, but she is family.  She needs some support right now.<br/>Narrator:  The scene shifts again to a different corridor in the prison.  Azula is seen being dragged by her arms by two guards.  The camera shifts to the front of them.  Azula is struggling to break free, despite being in a baggy straight jacket.  Zuko and the others appear in front of them.<br/>Azula:  Brother!<br/>Narrator:  Azula looks dangerously angry.  She yells and starts to breathe fire everywhere.  The guards struggle to restrain her.  Zuko and his escorts dodged out of the way before the flames could reach them.  Ty Lee jumped behind Azula and the guards.  She punched and applied pressure to Azula's arm.  Azula gasped aloud.  Then, she collapsed to the ground.  Meanwhile, in a nearby cell, Ozai is sitting in boredom, in the exact same position as he was in the final episode of the series.  At the sound of his daughter's screams, he blinks, looking towards the door.  However, he doesn't say nor does anything.  Outside of the cell, Azula growls in her brother's direction.  The physician holds up a simple wooden dish and puts it to Azula's mouth.  Azula frantically shakes her head.<br/>Physician (softly):  Take your medicine, Azula.<br/>Azula (practically screaming at the top of her lungs):  Forget it!  I won't take it!!<br/>Narrator:  The physician ignores her and places the dish in her mouth.  Azula looks past them, and Ursa suddenly appears.<br/>Ursa (softly):  Take your medicine Azula... it'll help you.<br/>Narrator:  Azula breathes heavily as she stares in her mother's direction.  She starts to slowly drink the dish's contents.<br/>Ursa:  Azula...<br/>Narrator:  The screen briefly goes black.  After a moment, the scene shifts to an empty cell.  A sleeping Azula is placed into a bed and is strapped in place.  The physician comes out with two guards.  One of the guards locks the door.<br/>Zuko:  How is she?<br/>Physician:  It's a process, Fire Lord Zuko.<br/>Iroh:  Is there any hope for her?<br/>Physician (walking away):  Hope?  There's always hope-<br/>Narrator:  The physician looks in Ozai's cell.  Ozai doesn't seem to notice him (or even care).<br/>Physician:  -but only to those who deserve it...<br/>Iroh (stroking his beard):  Hm.  Sounds like something I would say.<br/>Zuko:  We can learn a lot from you, Uncle.<br/>Iroh:  I'm glad, my nephew.<br/>Narrator:  Iroh and Zuko turn to the door.<br/>Zuko:  I wish the same could be said for her...<br/>AN:  Thanks for reading.  Tell me what you think and please leave a review!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Narrator: Zuko and Iroh are walking through a dark corridor. The camera shifts, revealing that the masked figure from before is watching them from the roof of a nearby building. He/She takes out two spark rocks and lights a small torch on fire. He/She takes the torch and throws it into a wagon full of hay. The wagon catches fire. Zuko and Iroh turn around.</p><p>Zuko: Ah!</p><p>Narrator: The person starts to throw brown circular rocks. The moment it hit the ground (next to Zuko's feet), it exploded.</p><p>Iroh: Zuko!</p><p>Narrator: Iroh grabs Zuko just before he could fall into the fire.</p><p>Zuko: Thank you, Uncle. I'm okay.</p><p>Narrator: At that moment, the individual starts to throw more of those rocks at Zuko and Iroh, who are forced to retreat slowly towards the fire. Just before they got close enough, there's a rumbling sound. Iroh and Zuko both get encased in rock as a large wave of water douses the fire. The rock breaks apart, revealing a stunned Zuko and Iroh. The camera shifts again, revealing Katara and Toph. The two rush over to them.</p><p>Katara: Are you okay?</p><p>Zuko: Yeah. We're fine. Thanks.</p><p>Toph: What was that all about?</p><p>Zuko: I don't know. Did anyone see anyone?</p><p>Katara: No.</p><p>Iroh: I wonder where they went.</p><p>Narrator: Toph kneels down and feels the ground with her palm.</p><p>Toph: I don't feel anyone nearby.</p><p>Katara: That's so strange. Maybe it was just a prank.</p><p>Iroh: If that's true, they have a strange sense of humor.</p><p>Katara: You're not kidding.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko looks up at the roofs. No one is there.</p><p>Zuko: It's probably nothing. Let's just go back to the palace.</p><p>Narrator: As they walk away, the camera shifts to a different rooftop. The "prankster" from before watches them leave. Then, he/she turns around and walks away. Later, the group returns to the palace. Zuko sighs loudly.</p><p>Aang: What happened to you, guys?</p><p>Zuko: I think my Uncle and I were attacked.</p><p>Mai: Attacked? Who attacked you?</p><p>Zuko: We don't know. A fire broke out. Then, someone threw fireworks at us.</p><p>Aang (from confused to exasperated): Fireworks?!</p><p>Iroh: It may have been a prank.</p><p>Toph: We don't know that for sure.</p><p>Aang: You think someone tried to assassinate you?!</p><p>Sokka: Why would anyone wanna assassinate Zuko? He's the Fire Lord!</p><p>Mai (sarcastically): So was Ozai, and look how that turned out.</p><p>Suki: I think what Sokka meant is why would someone want Zuko dead? He brought peace to the four nations and restored balance to the world.</p><p>Aang: Uh, I did that, too.</p><p>Sokka: Maybe we're overreacting. Maybe fireworks just fell off a balcony or something.</p><p>Zuko: Yeah. Could be.</p><p>Narrator: Later that night, Zuko is fast asleep. Suddenly, a servant comes bursting in.</p><p>Servant: Fire Lord Zuko!</p><p>Narrator: Zuko wakes up.</p><p>Servant: There's a fire destroying the city!</p><p>Zuko (rubbing his eyes): What? A fire?</p><p>Narrator: Zuko gets up and puts on a robe. He goes to the window and looks outside. Sure enough, the Palace City is up in flames. The citizens are panicking and the rest of Team Avatar is trying to put out the fire. With his hand over the window sill, Zuko stares in shock at the scene before him. Then, he runs towards the door.</p><p>Katara (water bending at the flames): About time, Zuko!</p><p>Zuko: What happened?</p><p>Sokka (hitting a small flame with his boomerang): We don't know! We just woke up to this!</p><p>Katara: Where can I find some water?</p><p>Narrator: Zuko turns toward a fountain.</p><p>Zuko: I have an idea.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko runs toward the fountain. He fire bends a large flame and knocks off the top of the fountain. Water starts to gush out of it.</p><p>Sokka: Now, that's vandalism at its finest!</p><p>Narrator: The water starts to douse the flames until none of it remains. Toph uses earth bending to stop the water.</p><p>Sokka: Nice work, Team Avatar!</p><p>A deep, calm voice: Yes, nice work Team Avatar.</p><p>Narrator: At that moment, the strange person from before finally makes his appearance. He takes a step into the light.</p><p>Zuko: Who are you?</p><p>Stranger: Wouldn't you like to know, Fire Lord Zuko.</p><p>Aang (angrily): Were you the one who started the fire?</p><p>Stranger: Accusing someone without any evidence. Interesting choice of action, Avatar.</p><p>Zuko: So, you didn't do it?</p><p>Stranger: No. I did it.</p><p>Katara (angrily): Why? Do you like seeing the innocent suffer?</p><p>Stranger: Not the innocent. Just the cause of the innocent's destruction.</p><p>Sokka: What are you talking about?</p><p>Stranger: It's the anniversary of the end of the war.</p><p>Sokka: Yeah. We know. We just celebrated it.</p><p>Stranger: The war left many people dead or at the mercy of the Fire Nation. I more so than others.</p><p>Zuko: We're trying to fix that. We're working on rebuilding the rest of the world!</p><p>Stranger (angrily): It doesn't bring back the people we lost, now does it?!</p><p>Katara: Trust me. I know how it feels to lose someone you love.</p><p>Stranger (hissing): Did you lose your entire family? Your parents? Your wife? Your child?</p><p>Narrator: Katara's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.</p><p>Stranger: That's what I thought. Who are you to judge me?</p><p>Zuko: So what? You're just gonna destroy my nation until you're satisfied?</p><p>Stranger: Oh, I'm going to do more than that. Just wait for it...</p><p>Narrator: With that, the stranger vanishes in a puff of smoke.</p><p>Suki: How did he do that?</p><p>Zuko: I don't know, but I think the next time we see this guy, we're gonna have to fight him.</p><p>Toph: Speaking of fighting, was he a bender?</p><p>Aang (suspiciously): I don't know. Every one of his attacks somehow involves fire, but he doesn't seem to be from the Fire Nation.</p><p>Zuko: You're right about that. In school, I had to learn about the Fire Nation's entire history. I don't remember the Fire Nation insignia ever looking like that.</p><p>Sokka: Maybe he wants to remodel the Fire Nation.</p><p>Toph: I don't think so. He was truthful the whole time he was speaking. I don't think he left anything out.</p><p>Zuko: Until we know what his game is, watch your back.</p><p>Narrator: At that moment, Iroh comes out of the palace and yawns.</p><p>Iroh: What'd I miss?</p><p>Narrator: Iroh's eyes widen when he saw the damage before him.</p><p>Sokka: Uh... not much.</p><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Narrator: In the Fire Nation Palace, Aang is looking out a window sadly with his staff in his right hand. Katara comes up to him.</p><p>Katara: What's wrong, Aang?</p><p>Aang (in a mixture of emotions): What? What makes you think something's always wrong?</p><p>Katara: I was just asking!</p><p>Aang (sadly): I'm sorry, Katara. I was just wondering.</p><p>Katara: What about?</p><p>Aang: About this guy we're facing. He's definitely not a bender.</p><p>Katara: Yeah... so? We can still fight him.</p><p>Aang: Yeah, but it's wrong to fight him. If we use our bending, he can't defend himself.</p><p>Katara: Maybe we won't have to hurt him.</p><p>Aang: Maybe. I'm in the same position as before, Katara! The same thing happened when I faced Fire Lord Ozai. I didn't have it in me to kill him. I didn't even wanna hurt him!</p><p>Katara: Maybe you don't have to.</p><p>Aang: What do you mean?</p><p>Katara: Is it even our fight? It sounds more like Zuko's. After all, it's his nation!</p><p>Aang: Yeah, but as the Avatar, it's my duty to protect the four nations. Even the Fire Nation.</p><p>Sokka (chuckling): That's something I never expected to hear!</p><p>Katara (gasping): Sokka! Do you mind?!</p><p>Sokka: Hey! It's not like something was about to happen!</p><p>Aang: That you knew of...</p><p>Narrator: Sokka looks like he's about to say something, but at that moment, a Fire Sage appears and bows to them.</p><p>Fire Sage (in a deep voice): Katara, Sokka, and Avatar Aang. There's a meeting in the throne room. Fire Lord Zuko requires your presence.</p><p>Narrator: Sokka, Aang, and Katara stare at the Fire Sage. Later, the Fire Sage is seen leading them to Zuko's throne room. When they reach the end of the hall, they look at each other briefly before entering. Inside the throne room, Zuko is sitting on the throne with Mai sitting to his left and Iroh sitting on his right. A group of men and women are sitting at the table in the center of the room, including Toph and Suki.</p><p>Zuko (awkwardly and sadly): Hey, guys. Glad you could make it.</p><p>Aang: What's this about, Zuko?</p><p>A General (in a strict tone of voice): Fire Lord Zuko.</p><p>Zuko: It's fine, General Zhong.</p><p>Narrator: General Zhong bows his head in respect.</p><p>Zuko: Anyway, it's about the guy that's destroying my city.</p><p>Woman (in a calm, mature voice, similar to Yangchen's): This is becoming a problem, Fire Lord. It's been three weeks since you first met this guy, and he's already burned down many villages and destroyed the statue of your father in the Fire Fountain City.</p><p>Mai (sarcastically and bored): Not that anyone's complaining about that...</p><p>Guy: What should we do, Fire Lord Zuko?</p><p>Zuko: I don't know.</p><p>Sokka: I think the safety of the Fire Nation citizens should be our first priority.</p><p>Aang (sarcastically): Yeah. That's pretty obvious, Sokka.</p><p>Iroh: It is a start.</p><p>Another Guy: How is this guy doing it? He has no bending capabilities and he seems to have no allies! How does he keep eluding us?!</p><p>Aang (suspiciously): Something about his style seems familiar, though...</p><p>Zuko: Yeah. It does.</p><p>Sokka: Who is this guy, anyway?</p><p>Zuko: We don't know, Sokka. The guy never told us his name.</p><p>Iroh: Quite cowardly of him, actually.</p><p>Sokka (putting his index finger on his face in thought): We need a name for this guy. Like the one we gave to Combustion Man. Wait. I got it! How about "Hide and Go Boom?"</p><p>Narrator: Everyone stares at Sokka, but nobody says anything.</p><p>Sokka: Get it, 'cause he makes... things explode... then vanishes?</p><p>Toph: Yeah... keep thinking, Sokka.</p><p>Zuko (standing up): In the meantime, I'm gonna go warn the rest of my nation about this guy.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko leaves. Everyone watches him.</p><p>Toph: This is really bugging him, isn't it?</p><p>Iroh: You must realize that as Fire Lord, Zuko will face many challenges that will impact his reputation as Fire Lord. If he rules wisely, he will be beloved by his subjects and the world. If he doesn't, he'll end up like his father, which he will never forgive himself for.</p><p>Narrator: Iroh's last sentence causes the room to be dead silent. The rest of Team Avatar looks very tense.</p><p>Katara: So... what do we do now?</p><p>Aang: Let's split up and search for this guy.</p><p>General Zhong: It may be best if we wait for Fire Lord Zuko to give orders.</p><p>Aang: I'm not waiting any longer. I'm gonna go talk to Zuko.</p><p>Narrator: Aang leaves. Everyone else stares at the curtains where Aang and Zuko went through.</p><p>Sokka (thinking it over): How about "The Vanisher?"</p><p>Aang (from down the hall): That name's horrible!</p><p>Narrator: The scene changes to the Fire Nation Capital's prison, where Azula is still strapped to her bed. She's struggling to break free but to no avail. She tries to breathe fire onto the straight jacket, but the flames vanish after a second.</p><p>Azula: Aah! It's fireproofed, but that won't keep me here for long!</p><p>Narrator: Azula tries to bite the straight jacket off, but her neck's not long enough. Suddenly, there's the sound of footsteps.</p><p>Azula: Who's there? Show yourself, coward!</p><p>Narrator: The camera zooms out, showing the shadow produced by the cell's door, which suddenly moves as the door opens. Someone comes in and a humanoid shadow now appears.</p><p>Azula (as the shadow engulfs her body): Who are you?</p><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Narrator: Zuko is seen looking over the Royal Plaza. Aang comes up to him.</p><p>Aang (softly): Zuko?</p><p>Zuko (turning around): Yeah?</p><p>Aang: What do you wanna do about the disappearing guy?</p><p>Zuko (looking down at the royal plaza again): I don't know.</p><p>Aang: Well, we gotta figure something out.</p><p>Zuko: Like what? We don't know anything about this guy! It would help if we knew his secret hideout.</p><p>Aang: Or what his name was.</p><p>Narrator: Aang walks over to Zuko and stands to his right.</p><p>Aang (turning to Zuko): Zuko, your Uncle told us you're worried about turning into your father. You wanna talk about it?</p><p>Zuko: Not really. It's my worst nightmare.</p><p>Aang: Yeah. I bet.</p><p>Zuko: Aang, I gotta tell you something. After my father was imprisoned, I came to him to extract information about my mother.</p><p>Aang: Okay. So the problem is...?</p><p>Zuko: My father told me that as Fire Lord, the throne will give me many pressures. He told me that I will be crawling back to him for help one day... and that he'll be waiting.</p><p>Aang: Zuko, are you considering talking to your dad again?</p><p>Zuko (sadly): I don't know, Aang. So far, his prediction is starting to come true...</p><p>Narrator: Zuko and Aang both stare sadly into the plaza. The camera zooms to above them, revealing that The Vanisher is watching them from the rooftop. He slowly takes out a broadsword and takes aim. He throws it towards Zuko. From the corner of his eye, Aang notices it and gasps. He holds up his staff and swings it.</p><p>Aang: Hah!</p><p>Narrator: A blast of air knocks the broadsword into the wall, where it gets stuck in place. Zuko looks behind him and gets into a battle stance. Aang does the same thing. The Vanisher jumps onto the balcony and stands up. He takes out the other broadsword.</p><p>The Vanisher: So, this is how it ends. With the Avatar helping the Fire Lord.</p><p>Narrator: The Vanisher gets into a battle stance.</p><p>The Vanisher: I'm giving you one last chance, Avatar. Stay out of this fight!</p><p>Aang: You're out of your mind if you think I'm betraying my friend!</p><p>The Vanisher: A shame. So it seems your reward for saving the world is death. Pity. I guess I'll have to take on Sozin's legacy.</p><p>Narrator: The Vanisher rushed towards Zuko and Aang with his broadsword in his hand. Zuko sends a blast of fire at him, but The Vanisher dodges it. Aang attacks him with air bending. After a while, they end up in the same battle stance as before.</p><p>The Vanisher: I've spent months preparing for this moment, Fire Lord. To defeat you, I studied your skills at swordplay, and I learned to use them to my advantage!</p><p>Narrator: Aang and Zuko both look surprised.</p><p>Zuko: So that's why your moves seem so familiar! You based them on me!</p><p>The Vanisher: If that's how you want to see it. Then, yes.</p><p>Aang (angrily): So what? You think that by copying Zuko you are at our level?</p><p>The Vanisher (getting back into a fighting position): Perhaps not, but this ends here!</p><p>Narrator: The Vanisher took out some spark rocks and ignited a small flame. He throws them at Aang. The spark rocks go off when they hit his body.</p><p>Aang: Ah!</p><p>Narrator: Aang hits the side of the wall and collapses to the ground. Zuko stares agape at Aang. Then, he glares angrily at The Vanisher. He forms a fist and fires a blast at him. The Vanisher easily avoids it and throws spark rocks at him. Zuko blasts fire at it, but it sets the spark rock off. The blast knocks Zuko into the wall and he falls next to Aang. The Vanisher walks slowly towards Zuko and pins him against the wall. He holds up the broadsword and looks into Zuko's pleading eyes.</p><p>The Vanisher (softly): Good-bye, Fire Lord.</p><p>Narrator: The Vanisher holds up the broadsword. Suddenly, he got hit with a blast of fire, releasing Zuko, who falls back to the floor. The Vanisher rolls until he reaches the end of the balcony. He jabs his sword into the floor and stops moving. He stands up and glares at his attacker. The camera shifts, revealing a glaring Iroh.</p><p>The Vanisher: Well, if it isn't the fallen hero. How are you holding up after losing that boy of yours?</p><p>Narrator: Iroh looks visibly hurt at the comment.</p><p>The Vanisher: A moment of weakness. This is why the Fire Nation considered you a miserable failure. Even more than your nephew!</p><p>Narrator: Zuko stands up and looks angry.</p><p>Zuko: Hey! You leave him alone!</p><p>Narrator: Zuko runs towards The Vanisher and fire bends at him. The Vanisher easily dodges it. Suddenly, he gets blasted with air.</p><p>The Vanisher: Aah!</p><p>Narrator: The Vanisher gets up. The camera shifts, revealing Aang, Zuko, and Iroh all in battle stances.</p><p>Aang (glaring at him): We're giving you one last chance to leave!</p><p>The Vanisher: Or what?</p><p>Zuko: Or this!</p><p>Narrator: Zuko fire bends at the guy again. The Vanisher avoids it and knocks his elbow into Zuko, who crashes into Aang. The two of them hit the wall again.</p><p>Aang: Uh!</p><p>Narrator: Zuko groans in pain. The Vanisher turns to Iroh.</p><p>The Vanisher: Care to end this, Iroh?</p><p>Iroh (glaring at him): Yeah. I'd like that very much...</p><p>Narrator: Iroh starts to produce lightning. The Vanisher watches him. Then, he turns to a bucket of water. He quickly grabs it. When Iroh fires the lightning bolt, The Vanisher dodges it and throws the water. The water hits Iroh's hand, electrocuting him.</p><p>Zuko (screaming): Uncle!</p><p>Narrator: Iroh groans weakly. Then, he falls to the ground. Zuko rushes over to him and Aang stands up in horror and surprise. He turns to the balcony, but The Vanisher is no longer there...</p><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Narrator: The royal physician and a servant lay Iroh onto a bed, who groans in pain. Team Avatar stares at him with sorrowful expressions. Katara comes up to him. She moves her hands and summons water to them. She places her hands onto Iroh's arm. After a few seconds, Iroh stirred. Katara smiles. So does everyone else.</p><p>Zuko: Uncle!</p><p>Iroh (groaning): Are you all right, my nephew?</p><p>Zuko: That's something I should be asking you.</p><p>Iroh: I'll be fine, Zuko... thanks to all of you.</p><p>Toph (sounding worried): Will he be okay?</p><p>Katara (finishing up): He'll be fine. The injuries don't seem so bad.</p><p>Royal Physician (to Iroh as he's wrapping his arm up): Just to be on the safe side, Iroh, you may have to be bedridden for the next few days.</p><p>Iroh (trying to stand up): I can't just sit here and do nothing while someone crazier than Azula is out to kill my nephew!</p><p>Toph: I think we can agree that no one is crazier than Azula.</p><p>Katara: Take it easy, General Iroh. You'll do more damage if you try to move.</p><p>Iroh: Being bedridden is the worst feeling a man could have. It makes him feel weak.</p><p>Servant (coming in with a steaming bowl of): We've prepared your favorite dish for you, General Iroh.</p><p>Iroh (smiling): I suppose it couldn't hurt to lie still!</p><p>Narrator: Zuko chuckles.</p><p>Zuko: At least Uncle Iroh seems to be feeling better.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko frowns and starts to leave the room.</p><p>Aang (noticing): Zuko? Where are you going?</p><p>Narrator: Zuko doesn't respond. The scene shifts to the Royal Gallery. Zuko looks at the portrait of Fire Lord Sozin. Then, the camera zooms in on Zuko's face.</p><p>Zuko: All of this happened... my country... my people... my Uncle... all because of me... and them.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko closes his eyes. Instantly, the voices of his ancestors are heard. The camera constantly shifts from one portrait to the next, depending on who's talking.</p><p>Voice of Sozin: I have plans for the world, Roku.</p><p>Voice of Azulon: Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pomp?</p><p>Voice of Ozai: Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?</p><p>Narrator: The camera shows the side of Zuko's face, who looks tortured.</p><p>Voice of Azula: He considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Why else would he want you home except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?</p><p>Narrator: Zuko opens his eyes, scowling intensely at the portraits.</p><p>Zuko (his voice constantly growing louder): Aaaaaaaah!</p><p>Narrator: Zuko balled his hands into fists and fire bends at the portraits of Sozin and Azulon. The two portraits slowly catch fire until they burn completely. The Fire Nation's theme plays as they do so. Zuko growls at the portrait of his father. He jabs the air with his elbow as he prepares to destroy the portrait of his father. Suddenly, a hand grabs his shoulder.</p><p>Katara: Zuko! Calm down!</p><p>Narrator: Aang uses his staff to create a gust of wind. The wind instantly puts out the fire. Zuko breathes deeply as he stares into the shocked and/or sad faces of Team Avatar. He starts to calm down.</p><p>Zuko (falling to his knees): Aaah! I'm turning more into my father every day!</p><p>Katara: You're just stressed. You need to calm down!</p><p>Aang: Yeah. Just don't ask these guys to help out.</p><p>Sokka: Hey! We were helpful!</p><p>Katara: No, you weren't!</p><p>Toph (crossing her arms): We could have been if Aang would just listen to us!</p><p>Zuko: This isn't helping!</p><p>Katara: Sorry.</p><p>Zuko: It's not you guys. A year ago, my father warned me that I would have pressures as the new Fire Lord, and he was right! I don't know what I'm doing!</p><p>Toph: Yeah, but, how were you supposed to know what would happen when you took the throne?</p><p>Katara: Zuko, your father was just trying to frighten you!</p><p>Zuko (groaning): And it's working! I need help, and I can't go to Uncle Iroh this time!</p><p>Sokka: Yeah. He would probably just confused the fire out of you!</p><p>Narrator: Zuko stands up.</p><p>Aang: I know someone who might be able to help.</p><p>Katara: Who?</p><p>Aang: Roku. I'll go talk to him.</p><p>Zuko: Don't.</p><p>Aang: Don't you want help?</p><p>Zuko: Yeah, but not this way! I gotta figure this out myself.</p><p>Mai: Who's gonna help you, Zuko? Those creepy old ladies that used to be Azula's advisors?</p><p>Zuko: No. They both vanished during Sozin's Comet. I think I better be alone!</p><p>Aang: We'll leave.</p><p>Narrator: Everyone turns to leave.</p><p>Zuko: Wait! Stay. I'm gonna go to my chambers.</p><p>Aang (suspiciously): You're not gonna see your dad again, are you?</p><p>Zuko: What? No! I just need to be alone!</p><p>Narrator: In Zuko's chambers, he's sitting on his bed looking at the ground. Then, he looks up. Zuko shuts his eyes as he places his fists onto his temples.</p><p>Zuko: Rrgh! Who can I speak to?!</p><p>Narrator: Zuko looks out the window and sees the prison where his father is kept.</p><p>Zuko (sighing loudly): Not even if I was desperate! What should I do in this situation? What would Uncle do? What would the Avatar do?</p><p>Narrator: Zuko looks up and sits on the floor. He gets into Aang's meditating pose and shuts his eyes.</p><p>Zuko (softly): Avatar Roku, I need your help. Please come to me!</p><p>Narrator: Zuko looks up but no one is there. Zuko groans and looks back down again.</p><p>Zuko: Like that would have worked...</p><p>A voice: Do not fret, when all hope seems lost. Hope always comes to those who need it.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko looks up. Sitting before him is the ghostly form of Avatar Roku. Zuko stares at him in awe as Roku's blue aura reflects on Zuko's face and eyes. Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation Capital's prison, a guard is walking through a corridor. He looks through the small window. Then, he walks to another door and looks through its window, too. Inside the cell, Ozai is leaning on his side in boredom. He doesn't seem to notice the guard. The guard heads for the next cell and looks in the window. Then, he starts to walk away. Suddenly, he stops and looks back into the cell again. He gasps aloud. Inside the cell, there is only a bed with straps, but no prisoner. The Fire Nation's theme briefly plays as the guard rushes down the corridor. He runs right into Ty Lee and another Kyoshi Warrior.</p><p>Kyoshi Warrior: What is it?</p><p>Ty Lee (in a voice full of optimism): Yeah. What's the rush?</p><p>Guard: It's Azula. She's escaped!</p><p>Narrator: The Kyoshi Warrior gasps as Ty Lee's mouth hangs agape. In Ozai's cell, the camera slowly zooms in on Ozai as an evil grin appears on his face...</p><p>AN 1: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.</p><p>AN 2: This chapter is the end of part 1. Part 2 (which is still a part of this fanfic) will be posted soon. Think of this as the end of part 1 of a two-part episode.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2:  The Reunion<br/>Chapter 8<br/>Narrator:  In the Palace City Prison, the guard, Ty Lee, and the other Kyoshi Warrior are looking inside Azula's former prison cell.<br/>Ty Lee (in a panicked tone of voice):  How did she get out?!<br/>Guard:  I don't know.  No one appears to be knocked out or anything.  Someone must have helped her.<br/>Ty Lee:  How?<br/>Guard:  Like I know!  Go!  Go warn the Fire Lord that his sister is free!<br/>Kyoshi Warrior:  Aren't you comin' too?<br/>Guard:  No.  I'm gonna stay.<br/>Narrator:  The guard looks towards Ozai's cell door.<br/>Guard (in disgust):  If anyone knows where Azula is, it's him.<br/>Narrator:  Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warrior both nod.  Then, they rush down the corridor.  The scene shifts to the inside of Ozai's cell.  The guard opens the door, which squeaks open.  The guard walks up to Ozai.<br/>Guard (strictly):  I need to ask you something.<br/>Narrator:  Ozai's turns to face the guard.<br/>Ozai (smirking):  Really?  And what makes you think I'll cooperate?<br/>Narrator:  The guard glares at Ozai.<br/>Guard:  Oh.  I have my ways...<br/>Narrator:  The scene shifts again.  This time to Zuko's chambers.<br/>Roku:  I know why you have summoned me, Fire Lord Zuko.<br/>Zuko:  You do?<br/>Roku:  Yes.  You seek my help.<br/>Zuko:  Before you do that, tell me.  How are you here?  How did I summon you?  I'm not an Avatar!<br/>Roku:  No.  You're not an Avatar, but it's still clearly possible for you to summon me.<br/>Zuko:  How did it happen?<br/>Roku:  It's through a blood link, Zuko.<br/>Zuko:  A blood link?<br/>Roku:  You're my great-grandson, Zuko.  You are of my blood.<br/>Zuko:  How long have you known?<br/>Roku:  I've always known.<br/>Narrator:  A flashback ensues while Roku is talking.  The flashback shows the events of the episode "The Winter Solstice, Part 2:  Avatar Roku."<br/>Roku:  When Zhao and his forces launched an attack on Aang in the Avatar's Temple, I took over his body and burned the chains holding his friends in place.  As you may recall, I also burned your chains.<br/>Zuko:  But how long did you know?<br/>Roku:  Since I have died, I have watched the events of the world take place.  I have witnessed Fire Lord Sozin destroying the Air Nomads, the war, and even your mother's life- my granddaughter.  <br/>Zuko (growing excited):  Do you know where she is?<br/>Roku:  I do not.  <br/>Narrator:  Zuko looks disappointed.<br/>Roku:  However, I won't be here for long.  Let's not waste time.<br/>Zuko:  Then, tell me what to do!<br/>Roku:  Fire Lord Zuko, it's not up to me to determine the fate of your nation.  It falls entirely to you.  Despite your young age, the fate of the Fire Nation rests entirely on your shoulders.  Despite all your allies, all your advisors, you must make the final decision that will impact the Fire Nation and the rest of the world.<br/>Zuko (sighing):  You sound like my Uncle...<br/>Roku:  Iroh is wise.  His wisdom goes beyond comprehension sometimes, but he's experienced so much in life.  My advice for you is, if you base your decisions on what Iroh has taught you, everything will work out in the end.<br/>Zuko (starting to get emotional):  But that doesn't help me now!<br/>Roku:  Unfortunately, I lack the experience to guide you properly.  In the meantime, you must make decisions that will benefit the entire world, not just the Fire Nation.  I am sorry that I'm not that much help to you. Unfortunately, Fire Lord Sozin has severed my relations to the Fire Nation.  Being my descendants does not help matters.<br/>Zuko (sadly):  I'm sorry for what my family has put you through.<br/>Roku:  You mustn't blame yourself.  You and Aang have set things right in the end.<br/>Zuko (smiling):  I'm glad I have your approval.<br/>Roku:  I wouldn't necessarily say that.  How I feel about you is not your concern right now.  Go, now, Fire Lord Zuko.  Your friends will need you shortly.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko frowns.<br/>Zuko:  What do you mean?<br/>Roku:  The man you faced earlier is plotting something.  You will need your friends to help you.<br/>Zuko:  Do you know who this guy is?<br/>Roku:  The man's name is Goryo.  He's an aristocratic man from the Earth Kingdom.<br/>Zuko:  The Earth Kingdom?  If I fight him, will this affect the peace of the world?<br/>Roku:  Time will tell.<br/>Narrator:  Despite his sitting position, Zuko bows at Roku.  Roku closes his eyes and nods his head in respect.<br/>Zuko (smiling):  Thanks for your advice.<br/>Roku:  There's much to be done, and time will tell if you make the right decision.  Until then, heed my warning:  Fire Lord Sozin has shown the world what the Fire Lord is capable of.  They will no longer tolerate it if you follow Sozin's path.  And neither will I!<br/>Narrator:  Zuko looks surprised by Roku's comment.  Surprised and startled.<br/>Roku:  Until then, know that you're making the right decisions.  You truly are my descendent, and I am pleased to call you so.<br/>Narrator:  With that, Roku's apparition vanishes.  Zuko lowers his head in thought.  The scene shifts to the infirmary where Iroh is kept.  Katara is currently giving him a healing session.<br/>Iroh (calmly):  Ah!  That's the spot!<br/>Katara (stopping):  How are you feeling, General Iroh?<br/>Iroh:  Much better!  I forgot what wonders water can do!<br/>Sokka:  Not to ruin the moment, but what are we gonna do about The Vanisher?<br/>Toph:  Hopefully give him a new name!<br/>Narrator:  Aang, Katara, and Suki, all snicker.  Sokka looks a little bitter.  At that moment, Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi Warrior come rushing in.<br/>Aang:  What's the problem?<br/>Toph:  I can tell that something's stressing you out.  Is Sokka cooking again?<br/>Sokka:  Hey!  I can cook!<br/>Katara:  Sokka, the last time you cooked, you made Appa throw up.<br/>Sokka:  I know!  I was the one he threw up on!<br/>Ty Lee (in a surprisingly cheerful tone of voice):  This is serious, you guys!<br/>Aang:  What's the problem?<br/>Kyoshi Warrior:  It's Azula.  She's escaped!<br/>AN:  Thanks for reading!  Tell me what you think!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>Sokka: Azula's escaped?!</p><p>Ty Lee: Yeah. That's what we said, cutie!</p><p>Katara (as Suki glares at Ty Lee in the background): How'd she get out?</p><p>Kyoshi Warrior: We don't know. Someone freed her, I guess.</p><p>Toph: Who could have done that?</p><p>Iroh: I think I know.</p><p>Narrator: Iroh groans as he puts his hand on his shoulder and sits up.</p><p>Iroh: It must have been the assassin.</p><p>Ty Lee: What assassin?</p><p>Mai: The one that's been targeting Zuko.</p><p>Ty Lee: How awful! Poor Zuzu!</p><p>Narrator: Everyone just stares at Ty Lee. Ty Lee laughs nervously.</p><p>Ty Lee: Sorry. I spent too much of my life around Azula!</p><p>Mai: I can vouch for that...</p><p>Katara (turning toward the others): We gotta tell Zuko that his sister is free!</p><p>Aang: I'll do that right now!</p><p>Narrator: Aang throws his staff and jumps on. He starts to fly toward Zuko's chambers. At that moment, Zuko comes in.</p><p>Zuko: What's going on?</p><p>Sokka (sarcastically): You're timing is impeccable!</p><p>Toph: It always is.</p><p>Zuko: Again. What happened?</p><p>Sokka: Oh, nothing that exciting. It's just that Azula is free again.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko does a double-take.</p><p>Zuko: She's what?!</p><p>Sokka: Wow. And I thought he would overreact!</p><p>Zuko: How is she free?!</p><p>Mai: We think the assassin did it.</p><p>Katara: We're just guessin', though. We're not really sure.</p><p>Sokka: It doesn't matter. As long as Azula is free, we're all at risk!</p><p>Toph: Where would she go?</p><p>Katara: When was the last time you saw her?</p><p>Zuko: The other day.</p><p>Katara: Then, she couldn't have gotten too far.</p><p>Zuko: Probably, but she still wants the throne.</p><p>Sokka (dramatically): You- you think she's here in the palace...?</p><p>Katara: There's only one way to find out.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko nods. Everyone splits up and searches for Azula. Zuko runs into two guards.</p><p>First Guard: Fire Lord Zuko. Is everything all right?</p><p>Zuko: No. Azula escaped from prison.</p><p>Narrator: The guards gasp.</p><p>Second Guard: How does something like this happen? The guards at the Capital City Prison should be punished!</p><p>Zuko: I doubt it was their fault. Warn the other guards and keep an eye out for Azula.</p><p>Narrator: The guards bow.</p><p>First Guard: Sir.</p><p>Narrator: the guards rush down the corridor. The scene shifts to a cave, where Azula is seen staring into a blue fire. Suddenly, she looks up. Standing there is Goryo, whose back is turned to her.</p><p>Goryo: How does it feel to be free after a year.</p><p>Azula: Tell me who you are!</p><p>Goryo (slowly turning around): I asked you a question first.</p><p>Azula: What do you think.</p><p>Goryo: I'll take it as an answer. I am Goryo, an enemy of the Fire Nation and currently your savior, Azula.</p><p>Azula: I won't accept being free by someone of your standing!</p><p>Goryo (softly): I'd watch how you speak to me, former Princess of the Fire Nation.</p><p>Azula (muttering): Not for long...</p><p>Goryo: I was hoping you would say that.</p><p>Azula: What do you want?</p><p>Goryo: A compromise.</p><p>Azula: What did you have in mind?</p><p>Goryo: I know you desire the Fire Lord's throne. If you help me seek retribution, I will allow you to keep it.</p><p>Azula: Who do you want revenge on?</p><p>Goryo: Your brother, and perhaps your Uncle.</p><p>Azula: You despise the royal family.</p><p>Goryo: They took my loved ones from me.</p><p>Azula (with distaste): And how do I know you won't kill me with them?</p><p>Goryo: Think it through, Azula. I have no bending. How can I possibly stand against you?</p><p>Azula: I don't trust anyone, anymore.</p><p>Goryo: Rest assured, I always keep my end of the bargain.</p><p>Azula: I've heard that before, and I've learned my lesson!</p><p>Narrator: Azula stands up and firebends at Goryo. Goryo dodges out of the way and slides behind Azula. He grabs her arms and pins them behind her back. Then, he stomps on her ankle, forcing her to kneel.</p><p>Goryo: Care to reconsider, your majesty?</p><p>Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation Palace, Aang reaches Zuko's chambers. Inside are two servants. They both stop what they're doing and look up.</p><p>Aang: Where's Zuko?</p><p>First Servant: He left a moment ago, Avatar.</p><p>Aang: Where'd he go?</p><p>Second Servant: He didn't say. Try the throne room. He spends a lot of time there, especially during situations.</p><p>Narrator: Aang nods. He activates his glider and takes off. Meanwhile, the rest of Team Avatar is currently meeting in the throne room as we speak. Iroh is also there, accompanied by two servants.</p><p>Sokka: Did anyone find her?</p><p>Toph: Nope.</p><p>Katara: Maybe she's not here.</p><p>Iroh: That's what I am afraid of. Who knows what she's doing right now, or what she will do?</p><p>Zuko: I warned the guards about her. I better warn the rest of the Fire Nation!</p><p>Katara: Zuko. I know we asked this already, but what are we going to do about this assassin?</p><p>Zuko: His name is Goryo.</p><p>Toph: How do you know?</p><p>Zuko: Roku told me.</p><p>Narrator: Everyone else looks surprised.</p><p>Sokka: Roku?!</p><p>Toph: You sure it wasn't a dream?</p><p>Zuko: Yeah. I accidentally summoned him.</p><p>Katara: How? Only an Avatar can summon previous Avatars!</p><p>Sokka: Oh, man! Do you guys know what this means?! Zuko can contact Avatars. That must mean he is the Avatar! That means Aang must be dead!</p><p>Suki: Sokka, we just saw Aang a second ago...</p><p>Zuko: Besides, wouldn't the next Avatar be from the Water Tribe?</p><p>Sokka: Cycles can be broken!</p><p>Toph: Trust me, they're not...</p><p>Narrator: Zuko stares at Sokka.</p><p>Zuko: You done, Sokka?</p><p>Sokka: Yeah. I'm convinced.</p><p>Zuko: Yeah. Roku said I could summon him because I'm of his blood.</p><p>Toph: What are you talkin' about?</p><p>Zuko: I never told you guys this, but Roku is my great-grandfather.</p><p>Katara: I thought Sozin was your great-grandfather.</p><p>Zuko: On my father's side of the family. Roku was my mother's grandfather.</p><p>Sokka: Wait, so Aang is your great-grandfather or something?</p><p>Zuko: I guess in a way.</p><p>Toph: This is awkward.</p><p>Sokka: Yeah. Let's not tell Aang.</p><p>Zuko: Agreed.</p><p>Aang (coming in the room): Let's not tell me what?</p><p>Sokka: Oh, nothing. Just that Zuko's-</p><p>Zuko (interrupting): sister broke out of prison.</p><p>Aang: Azula is free?</p><p>Zuko: Yeah. We think Goryo freed her.</p><p>Aang: Who's Goryo?</p><p>Sokka: The assassin.</p><p>Aang: That's his name?</p><p>Zuko: Yeah.</p><p>Aang: How'd you find out?</p><p>Zuko (rubbing the back of his head with his hand): Uh... He told me. The assassin. No more questions, okay?!</p><p>Aang: Okay. Geez! So, now what?</p><p>Zuko (looking out the window): I don't know, but now that Azula's free, this has got a lot more complicated...</p><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10<br/>Narrator:  In Zuko's chambers, Zuko is leaning against the wall while Iroh is sitting on the bed.  Iroh's hand and his lower arm are wrapped in bandages and he's gently rubbing it.<br/>Zuko:  Uncle.  I've always come to you for guidance.  Please.  Tell me what to do about Goryo!<br/>Iroh:  I don't know what to tell you, my nephew.  You are the Fire Lord now, and it's up to you to make your decisions.<br/>Zuko:  Ahh!  You sound like Roku!<br/>Iroh:  While we're on the topic, what did Avatar Roku tell you?<br/>Zuko:  To base my decisions on you and to make 'em benefit the world.  I already know that!<br/>Iroh:  It seems you are lacking something very important, Zuko.<br/>Zuko:  And what would that be?<br/>Iroh:  Your identity.<br/>Zuko:  My identity?  I've been working on that since we traveled to Ba Sing Se!<br/>Iroh:  That was your identity, then.  Now you are the Fire Lord, and you have to choose a new identity as the kind of leader you choose to be.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko growls.<br/>Zuko:  Why do I feel like you tell me these things when it's too late?<br/>Iroh:  I supposed it's because I thought you would figure it out on your own.  You may be seventeen, but I forget sometimes that you are still a child.  Compared to most people, you had to grow up quicker than usual.<br/>Zuko:  It's not a life I would trade!<br/>Iroh:  And I'm glad.  It may be tiresome, but you still need to answer the big question.  Who exactly are you?<br/>Zuko:  I am the Fire Lord.<br/>Iroh:  And you must remind yourself of that.  I won't be around forever.  It's time for you to make decisions for yourself.  You've been doing a great job at it!<br/>Zuko:  Thank you, Uncle.<br/>Narrator:  Iroh smiles.  The scene shifts to the Royal Gallery.  Zuko is looking at the portraits of Ozai, Azulon, and Sozin (or what's left of the other two).  Mai comes in.<br/>Mai (sarcastically):  Looking back at the scene of the crime?<br/>Zuko:  No.  It's just ... all my life, I had to follow strict rules and orders.  Now that I'm Fire Lord, I can call the shots.<br/>Mai:  Sounds great.  Can you fire my dad so I don't have to travel the world anymore or hear his bragging?<br/>Narrator:  Zuko smiles at Mai.<br/>Zuko:  When I left the Fire Nation, I really missed you.<br/>Mai:  Yeah.  I wanted to throw knives at you.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko and Mai kiss.  At that moment, two guards from the Palace City Prison, a man and a woman, enter.  They both bow in respect.<br/>Male Guard:  My apologies, Fire Lord Zuko.<br/>Zuko (softly):  Hey.<br/>Female Guard:  We tried to exact information about Azula's whereabouts from your father, but he won't tell us anything.<br/>Male Guard:  Yeah.  I doubt he knows, anyway.<br/>Zuko:  Thanks for trying.<br/>Female Guard:  You want us to try harder if you know what I mean?<br/>Zuko:  Nah.  Don't bother.  You'll just waste your time.<br/>Male Guard:  Understood.<br/>Narrator:  The guards bow and leave.<br/>Mai:  So.  What are you gonna do about this assassin and Azula?<br/>Zuko:  Uncle suggests that I find my own identity... and I think I know where to look for it.<br/>Narrator:  The scene shifts to a dining room in the Fire Nation Palace, where Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki are eating.  Iroh comes in.<br/>Iroh:  May I join you?<br/>Sokka:  Sure!  Fire Nation food is tasty!<br/>Toph:  Easy for you to say.  You're used to spicy food.<br/>Narrator:  Toph takes her chopsticks and tosses a piece of chicken to Momo, who's sitting under the table.  Momo takes a bite.  Then, he starts to gag and run around in circles.  Zuko comes in.<br/>Zuko:  Toph.  Mind if I speak with you?<br/>Narrator:  Everyone stops eating and looks up.<br/>Toph:  Sure.  Anything to stop eating stomach bombs.<br/>Narrator:  Toph pushes back her chair and walks over to Zuko.  At that moment, Momo comes out from under the table and jumps onto it.  He starts to drink from Sokka's chalice.<br/>Sokka:  Momo!  That's the second time you stole food from me!<br/>Katara:  Sokka.  It's just water!<br/>Sokka:  Still.  I don't steal his food!<br/>Katara (sarcastically):  Yeah.  Like you'd wanna eat bugs again!<br/>Narrator:  Meanwhile, Zuko and Toph are walking through the corridor.<br/>Toph:  So, what's up?<br/>Zuko:  I need a favor.  Remember when you and I went on that little "field trip?"<br/>Toph:  Yeah.  It was horrible!<br/>Zuko:  Well, how'd you like to make up for it?<br/>Toph:  I'm in.  Where are we going?<br/>Zuko:  To the Earth Kingdom!<br/>Toph:  Why are we going there?  Please tell me we're not gonna see my parents!<br/>Zuko:  Uh, no.  Why?  Do you wanna?<br/>Toph:  Not in a million years!<br/>Zuko:  Okay.  Let's go.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko and Toph re-enter the dining room.<br/>Toph:  Aang.  We need to borrow Appa.<br/>Aang:  Why?<br/>Toph:  We're finally going on a do-over field trip!<br/>Aang (complaining):  Aw, but Katara and I were gonna go on a romantic flight!<br/>Zuko:  You could take a walk in the garden!<br/>Katara:  That sounds nice.<br/>Aang:  Okay.  Fine!<br/>Narrator:  Aang crosses his arms and sulks.<br/>Aang:  Everybody always ruins the moment!<br/>Toph:  Let's go!  Hopefully, we can pick up some food on the way!<br/>Narrator:  At that moment, Toph passes a chef, who looks at Toph with a very angry animated face.  Later, Zuko and Toph are flying toward Ba Sing Se on Appa.  Of course, Zuko is the one flying.<br/>Toph:  So, why are we going to Ba Sing Se?  To see someone?<br/>Zuko:  No.  My Uncle told me that I need to develop my own identity as Fire Lord.  There's something that I need to get in Ba Sing Se.<br/>Toph:  This should be good...<br/>Narrator:  Later, Toph and Zuko are standing at the shores of Lake Laogai.<br/>Toph:  Wait!  Is this-<br/>Zuko:  The lake where Appa was kept?  Yeah.<br/>Toph:  Hey!  If you lost something in the tunnel there, forget it!  The entire headquarters are destroyed!<br/>Zuko:  We don't need to go into the tunnel.  I dropped something outside of it.<br/>Toph:  The original bridge to the tunnel is also destroyed, but I can make one parallel to it.<br/>Narrator:  Toph earthbends the ground.  Instantly, a bridge forms on the water.  Toph and Zuko walk towards the end of it.<br/>Zuko:  I'll be back.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko takes a deep breath.  Then, he jumps into the water and swims towards the bottom.  Hidden on the bottom and covered in sand in his old Blue Spirit mask.  The Blue Spirit theme starts to play.  Zuko reaches for the mask.  Later, he pokes his head from the surface of the water and gasps for air.<br/>Toph:  Took you long enough.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko climbs onto the bridge with the mask.<br/>Toph:  What's that?<br/>Zuko (as the camera zooms on the mask):  Just what I needed...<br/>AN 1:  Thanks for reading.  Tell me what you think!<br/>AN 2:  Just a heads up.  I'm gonna be returning to college soon.  So, I'm gonna be updating a lot less.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11<br/>Narrator:  Toph and Zuko return to the palace.  Aang and Katara greet them.<br/>Katara:  Where have you guys been?<br/>Toph (bitter):  In Ba Sing Se.  The treasure chest full of dung!<br/>Zuko:  What?  Did you guys have no fun there?<br/>Katara:  Nope.<br/>Toph:  It was torture!<br/>Aang:  Yeah... and your sister zapped me, remember?<br/>Zuko:  Yeah.  Right... sorry I helped her.<br/>Katara (a little annoyed):  Uh-huh.  So, what do you have there?<br/>Narrator:  Zuko shows them the mask.<br/>Zuko:  This.<br/>Aang (taking a step back):  Your Blue Spirit mask?!<br/>Zuko:  Yeah.  After I freed your bison, my Uncle suggested that I throw it into the lake.<br/>Katara:  You mean Lake Laogai?<br/>Zuko:  Yeah.<br/>Aang:  Whaddya what that for?<br/>Zuko:  My Uncle says I need to work on my identity as Fire Lord.  I thought recovering a piece of my old life might help.<br/>Toph:  If you say so.<br/>Narrator:  The scene shifts to a nearby window.  The camera zooms out until the back of Goryo's head is seen.  His hood is off, revealing a black, twisted ponytail.  The scene shifts, also revealing Azula, whose hair is flowing wildly in the breeze.<br/>Goryo:  So, you think you can handle it?<br/>Azula:  I can handle little Zuzu.  He caught me off-guard once.  I won't underestimate him again.<br/>Goryo:  I'm sure you won't.  I'll be watching.  Do not fail me!<br/>Azula (softly):  Don't worry.  I won't!<br/>Narrator:  Goryo walks off the roof.  Azula turns back towards the window.  Katara, Toph, Aang, and Zuko are still there, talking.<br/>Azula:  Let's finish this!<br/>Narrator:  Azula starts to conjure lightning.  Inside the palace, Katara notices the light coming through the window.  She gasps.<br/>Katara (shoving Zuko and Aang out of the way):  Get down!<br/>Narrator:  At that moment, Azula shoots a bolt of lightning, which breaks the window.  Toph uses earth bending to create a barrier.  The lightning breaks through it, causing everyone to fall to the ground.  Katara peeks around the corner and looks for Azula.  Instead, Blue fire comes through the open window.  Aang uses air bending to put it out.<br/>Katara (shouting):  Don't you ever learn?!<br/>Azula (creating a new bolt of lightning):  More than you ever will!<br/>Narrator:  Azula growls and fires the lightning.  Katara dodges out of the way and Aang conjures wind.  He uses it to knock Azula off the roof.  Later, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, and a group of guards rush out the door and get into bending stances.  Everyone looks around, but Azula is gone.  Sokka and Suki both rush outside.<br/>Suki:  What's going on?<br/>Zuko:  We were attacked!<br/>Suki:  By who?<br/>Narrator:  Sokka groans and bends over.<br/>Sokka (whining):  Don't tell me Combustion Man is back!<br/>Zuko:  No.  He's long gone.  I saw it myself.<br/>Aang:  That must have been traumatizing to watch.<br/>Zuko:  I've seen worse.<br/>Suki:  Who's Combustion Man?<br/>Sokka:  A crazy guy that can blast fire with his mind.  Zuko hired him to kill us.<br/>Narrator:  Suki looks at Zuko.<br/>Zuko:  I wasn't on their side, then!<br/>Suki:  If it wasn't Combustion Man, who was it?<br/>Katara:  Azula.<br/>Sokka (freaking out):  She's back?!<br/>Aang:  Yeah.<br/>Male Guard:  Where'd she go?<br/>Katara:  She could not have gotten far!<br/>Female Guard:  We'll find her.<br/>Aang:  I don't think that's such a good idea.  It could be a trap.<br/>Zuko:  Yeah.  Aang is right.  Don't look for Azula until we know more about what she's doing!<br/>Narrator:  The guards all bow in respect.<br/>Male Guard:  Sir!<br/>Narrator:  The guards head for the palace.<br/>Zuko:  We should go back inside.  Come up with a new plan.<br/>Aang:  Yeah.  Good idea.<br/>Narrator:  Everyone heads inside.  Before she does, Katara takes one last look around, but she doesn't see Azula anywhere.  She heads back for the palace.  The scene shifts to Goryo and Azula's cave.  Goryo is sitting in front of the fire.  Azula enters.<br/>Goryo:  Back again, I see.  That was unexpectedly quick.<br/>Azula (angrily glaring at him):  They fought back.  I retreated.<br/>Goryo:  Hm.  That seems rather cowardly of you.<br/>Narrator:  Azula grabs Goryo and pins him to the wall.  She conjures fire into her hand.<br/>Azula:  You call me a coward?!  You're the one watching from the sidelines while I do your dirty work!<br/>Goryo:  Calm yourself, Princess.  I didn't mean to insult you.<br/>Narrator:  After a moment, Azula lets him go.  Goryo lands back on the ground and walks over to the mouth of the cave.<br/>Azula:  So, what's the plan?<br/>Goryo:  Plan?  The plan was I free you, and you handle the rest.<br/>Azula (crazily):  And what do I do?  It's six against one!  Not to mention Zuzu's little guards!  How is this a fair fight?!<br/>Goryo:  Hm.  It really isn't, is it?  I think we can even the odds a little.<br/>Narrator:  Goryo takes out a small brown bag.<br/>Goryo:  This will help you.<br/>Azula:  What is this?<br/>Goryo:  The root of the Tonguan plant.  It causes paralyzation to its victims.  It's toxic enough to only use a small dose.<br/>Azula:  And how am I supposed to get close enough without being caught?<br/>Goryo:  Leave that to me.  You stay put.<br/>Narrator:  Azula glares at him.<br/>Azula:  You may have freed me from my imprisonment, but I am not swearing my loyalty to you!<br/>Goryo:  Who said you had to?<br/>Narrator:  Azula doesn't say anything.<br/>Goryo (walking away):  I'll be back...<br/>AN:  Thanks for reading.  Tell me what you think!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12<br/>Narrator:  The scene shifts to Zuko's chambers.  Zuko is seen holding his mask in his hands.<br/>Iroh (with his hand on his arm):  You really think this will help you?<br/>Zuko:  It can't hurt to try, Uncle.<br/>Iroh:  I know, Zuko, that I told you to develop your own identity, but hiding behind a mask doesn't seem like the answer.<br/>Zuko:  First, I'll deal with Azula and Goryo.  Then, I'll worry about my identity.<br/>Iroh (groaning in pain):  Any word on Azula or Goryo?<br/>Zuko (softly and slowly):  No.  Nothing yet.<br/>Iroh:  I know I shouldn't worry about Azula, but I'm concerned with her well-being.  I don't think she can function well outside of the mental facility.<br/>Zuko:  She probably can't, Uncle.  Before I worry about her mental state, I must capture her and Goryo before they hurt anyone else.<br/>Iroh:  Goryo is a clever man.<br/>Narrator:  Iroh groans in pain.<br/>Iroh:  Look at the state he put me in.<br/>Zuko:  I know, Uncle.  I have a special cell in the Palace City Prison waiting for him...<br/>Narrator:  Meanwhile, a servant is walking through a corridor, carrying a teapot.  Suddenly, two hands grab him from the shadows.  The servant yelps.  After a few seconds,  the servant returns.  The camera shifts so the front of his body could be seen.  When the servant gets close enough, he lifts his face up.  It was Goryo.  Later, inside the palace's kitchen, the chef finishes up what he's doing and leaves.  Goryo notices and comes out of hiding.  He takes the teapot and fills it with water.  He takes out a spark rock and lights a small fire.  Later, as the tea is boiling, Goryo takes out a small brown bag and dumps its contents into the pot.  He stirs it with a chopstick.  Then, he pours the tea into seven teacups.  He hands it to a servant outside of the kitchen.  The servant leaves with the tea.  He brings it to Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Iroh, who are gathered for dinner.  Meanwhile, Zuko is sitting outside the palace.  He's still looking at the Blue Spirit Mask in his hands.  Suddenly, he hears a noise and looks up.  Standing there is Appa, with Momo next to him.  Momo makes a squeaking sound.  Zuko lightly chuckles.<br/>Zuko:  Hey, Appa.  Momo.  I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing out here.<br/>Narrator:  Appa growls.  Momo makes another squeaking sound.<br/>Zuko:  Yeah.  Just trying to figure myself out.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko looks down at the mask.<br/>Zuko:  I was hoping the mask might help, but maybe it won't.<br/>Narrator:  Momo takes the mask from Zuko and places it in front of his body.  He struggles to move around in it.  Then, he hits a column and falls to the ground.<br/>Zuko (a little glumly):  Yeah.  It takes practice.<br/>A voice:  Zuko!<br/>Narrator:  Zuko turns around.  Standing there is Katara and Sokka.<br/>Zuko:  Yeah?<br/>Katara:  Your servants brought us tea.  You comin'?<br/>Zuko (softly):  No, thanks.  I don't feel like it.<br/>Katara:  Okay.  It's pretty good, though.<br/>Sokka:  Is there any cactus juice in here?<br/>Katara:  Why would you ask that?<br/>Sokka:  You sounded like me when I drank it.<br/>Narrator:  Katara groans and heads back inside.  After a second, Sokka joins her.<br/>Sokka (to Zuko):  Sisters?  Are they crazy or what?<br/>Zuko (turning back around):  Yeah.  They can be...<br/>Sokka:  Oh, right.  Sorry.<br/>Narrator:  Sokka heads back into the palace, taking a good swing of the tea.  Zuko gently removes the mask from Momo, who squeaks softly.<br/>Zuko:  Well, it gave you an identity, but what is it supposed to do for me?<br/>Narrator:  Zuko sighs.<br/>Zuko:  I got nothin'...<br/>Narrator:  At that point, Appa licks him.  Zuko lets out a cry of surprise.<br/>Zuko:  Yeah.  That didn't help.<br/>Narrator:  Appa kneels a little.  Momo's ears droop in sadness as he squeaks.<br/>AN 1:  Thanks for reading.  Tell me what you think!<br/>AN 2:  Just so you all know, I'm returning to school this week.  So, I'm probably gonna only update on the weekends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>Narrator: The next morning, Aang wakes up and yawns. He tries to get out of bed. Only, he didn't move very much.</p><p>Aang: What?! I can't move! Hey! Help!</p><p>Narrator: A servant comes running in.</p><p>Servant: Avatar Aang. What's all the yelling about?</p><p>Aang: I can't move!</p><p>Servant: What?</p><p>Narrator: The servant tries to help Aang stand up, but his body wouldn't bend (pun intended).</p><p>Servant: Avatar, it's too early to be joking around.</p><p>Aang: I'm serious!</p><p>Servant: Okay. I believe you. I'll get Master Katara. Maybe she can heal you.</p><p>Narrator: The servant leaves. Meanwhile, in Katara's room, Katara is groaning and trying to move. The servant from before comes in.</p><p>Servant: You're kidding! You can't move either?</p><p>Katara: What do you mean "either?"</p><p>Servant: Aang has the same problem. Excuse me.</p><p>Narrator: In Sokka's room, Sokka is groaning and struggling to move. The servant enters.</p><p>Sokka: Hey! What's going on?</p><p>Servant: I was wondering the same thing. No one seems to be able to move! I'm gonna find Fire Lord Zuko!</p><p>Narrator: In Zuko's room, Zuko finishes getting dressed. There's a knocking at the door.</p><p>Zuko: You may enter.</p><p>Narrator: The servant opens the door and bows respectfully.</p><p>Servant: Fire Lord Zuko! I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning!</p><p>Zuko: It's fine. What brings you here?</p><p>Servant: It's Aang, Katara, and Sokka. They all claim they can't move their bodies.</p><p>Zuko: What?</p><p>Narrator: Zuko heads for the corridor.</p><p>Voice of Toph: Hey! Why can't I move?</p><p>Narrator: Zuko and the servant stop in place. They look at each other. Then, they rush down the hall and enter Toph's room.</p><p>Servant: Can you move, Master Toph?</p><p>Toph: No! What's going on?</p><p>Zuko: We're trying to figure that out.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko turns to the servant.</p><p>Zuko: Find anyone else who's paralyzed. Then, bring them to the throne room!</p><p>Servant (bowing): Yes, sir!</p><p>Narrator: Later, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Iroh are brought to the throne room and are gently placed onto the floor. Zuko is talking to the Royal Physician while some of the servants are either rubbing everyone with a wet cloth or trying to help them sit up.</p><p>Zuko: What's causing this?</p><p>Physician: We don't know, sir. We've sent a servant to take a survey. We'll find out soon enough if anyone else is affected by this.</p><p>Zuko: Is it a plague?</p><p>Royal Physician: I don't think it is. Whatever this is, there seem to be no other symptoms.</p><p>Narrator: Meanwhile, the servant from before is cleaning up the room where everyone had tea the night before. At that moment, he passes a cup. Suddenly, he stops and looks into it. He reaches for it and pulls out a small root. He walks over to the kitchen.</p><p>Servant: Chu Shi!</p><p>Chef: Yes? Is Fire Lord Zuko ready for his breakfast?</p><p>Servant: I'm afraid that'll have to wait.</p><p>Narrator: The servant holds up the root.</p><p>Servant: Was this an ingredient you put into the tea last night?</p><p>Narrator: The chef reaches for the plant.</p><p>Chef: Where'd you get this?</p><p>Servant: I found it in one of the cups.</p><p>Chef: I don't remember putting this in here. What is it?</p><p>Servant: I was hoping you'd know.</p><p>Chef: Take it to the Royal Gardener. He'll know what it is.</p><p>Narrator: The servant glares at the plant. Meanwhile, a different servant is arriving in the throne room.</p><p>(Other) Servant: Fire Lord Zuko!</p><p>Narrator: The servant gets on the floor and bows.</p><p>(Other) Servant: I just took the survey. No one else in the Palace City has difficulty moving!</p><p>Female Servant: Then, whatever is causing this paralyzation is only happening here at the palace. How strange.</p><p>Zuko (looking away): Yeah. Maybe.</p><p>Narrator: Meanwhile, The servant from before is talking to the Royal Gardener.</p><p>Royal Gardener: You found this where?</p><p>Servant: In the tea served from yesterday.</p><p>Royal Gardener: This is a Tonguan root. It's poisonous.</p><p>Servant (fearfully): Is it deadly?</p><p>Royal Gardener: No, but it is known to cause paralyzation.</p><p>Narrator: The servant nods. He takes the plant. Meanwhile, The servants and the physician are still tending to their patients.</p><p>Katara: How are we paralyzed like this?</p><p>Physician: I don't know. I'm not sure what's causing it.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko groans.</p><p>Zuko: I don't know! I don't know! That's all I ever hear!</p><p>Physician: I'm sorry, Fire Lord Zuko.</p><p>Zuko: It's not you...</p><p>Narrator: At that moment, Ty Lee comes in.</p><p>Ty Lee: Hey! What's going on?</p><p>Sokka: Aha! I knew we couldn't trust her!</p><p>Ty Lee: What are you talking about?</p><p>Sokka: You did this! You hit us while we were sleeping!</p><p>Suki: Sokka, if she hit us, would have woken us up!</p><p>Sokka: Maybe she hit us softly.</p><p>Narrator: Ty Lee puts her hands on her hips and gives the "really" gesture.</p><p>A voice: Trust me. It's not her style.</p><p>Narrator: Everyone turns to the voice (except for Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Iroh, and Suki, whose eyes all flit towards the voice). It was the servant, who walks over to Zuko and bows.</p><p>Servant: Sir! I found out what's causing this!</p><p>Zuko: What?</p><p>Servant (holding up the plant): This. It's the Tonguan plant.</p><p>Sokka: What's the Tonguan Plant?</p><p>Royal Physician: It's a toxic plant. It's known to paralyze anyone who consumes it.</p><p>Zuko: But where did it come from?</p><p>Iroh: Don't look at me, my nephew! I stopped making tea out of plants I find!</p><p>Servant: The plant is intact. It was probably dropped in.</p><p>Sokka: Who would do that?</p><p>Toph: Probably Combustion Man's replacement...</p><p>Aang: Goryo?</p><p>Toph: Yeah.</p><p>Sokka: So, he infiltrated the palace.</p><p>Zuko: Looks like it.</p><p>Katara: Can you cure us?</p><p>Physician: I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. The good news is that the root of the Tonguan plant isn't lethal, but it will take time for you to recover.</p><p>Aang (groaning): How long you have in mind?</p><p>Physician: Depends on how much of it you drank. Probably ten to fifteen hours, at most.</p><p>Narrator: Everyone groans.</p><p>Toph: Great. I can't see anything for fifteen hours?!</p><p>Physician: You can still lie down on a rock. You just can't stand on one.</p><p>Narrator: Toph groans.</p><p>Toph: Is the universe out to get me?</p><p>Katara (annoyed): You mean us?</p><p>Toph: Yeah. Whatever.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko starts to leave.</p><p>Zuko: I'll be back.</p><p>Narrator: Everyone watches him leave.</p><p>Sokka (looking at Ty Lee): I'm watching you...</p><p>Narrator: Later, Zuko enters his chambers. He sits on his bed and groans as he puts his head into his hands. The camera shifts to the side of his body and zooms out, revealing a letter. Zuko notices it and picks it up. He opens it and starts to read it. Meanwhile, Goryo and Azula are both watching the Royal Palace safely from their cave.</p><p>Goryo: The plan is set in motion. Are you ready for a rematch with your brother?</p><p>Azula: Zuzu got lucky last time. This time, he can't run to his little friends for help.</p><p>Goryo: We must act before the Tonguan wears off.</p><p>Azula (with hatred in her voice): Then, let's go reclaim my throne.</p><p>Narrator: Azula starts to head for the palace.</p><p>Goryo: Not yet. We're not going to Zuko. He's coming here.</p><p>Azula: What?</p><p>Goryo: I sent him a little invitation. He'll be here soon enough.</p><p>Azula: You fool! Zuzu now knows where we are! He'll attack us with his army.</p><p>Goryo: I don't think he will. He knows this is his chance to show the Fire Nation how brave and heroic he can be. He'll show up empty-handed, and when he does, my vengeance will be complete and the throne will be yours.</p><p>Azula (glaring at the audience): As it was always meant to be...</p><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14<br/>Narrator:  Zuko enters the throne room.<br/>Zuko:  Listen, everyone.  Toph was right.  It was Goryo who poisoned you.<br/>Narrator:  Sokka growls.<br/>Sokka:  That crazy, deceiving dirtbag!  When I get my hands on my boomerang, I'm gonna smack him right into the ground!<br/>Narrator:  There's a brief silence.<br/>Sokka (softly):  Someone, get me my boomerang...<br/>Katara:  And what are you gonna do?  You're paralyzed!<br/>Sokka:  We'll think of something!  Who has an idea?<br/>Zuko:  We can't just come up with plans, Sokka!  We gotta go now!  Goryo gave me a note.  He wants me to meet him in a cave outside the royal palace.<br/>Katara:  You're not gonna go, are you?  It's obviously a trap.<br/>Zuko:  So was the invasion.<br/>Sokka (moaning):  Don't remind me!<br/>Katara:  What about Azula?<br/>Toph:  Yeah.  From what I heard, she nearly killed you last time!<br/>Zuko (sarcastically):  Thanks for reminding me!<br/>Toph:  Just sayin'.<br/>Iroh:  My nephew.  You're at a disadvantage.  You'll need someone to even the odds.<br/>Sokka:  Who's he gonna get help from?  We're all tied up at the moment.<br/>Mai (stepping into the room with Ty Lee):  Not everyone.<br/>Zuko:  Mai.  It's too dangerous.<br/>Mai (sarcastically):  Tell me something I don't know...<br/>Random Servant:  He has a point, you know.<br/>Narrator:  Mai shoots the servant a look.<br/>Ty Lee:  C'mon!  We can take Azula and Goryo!<br/>Zuko:  I don't think that's a good idea.  I need to do this alone.<br/>Mai (placing a hand on his shoulder):  You don't, Zuko.  You just think you do now that you're Fire Lord.<br/>Ty Lee:  Yeah.  We're here for you!<br/>A voice:  All of us!<br/>Narrator:  The camera shifts, revealing four Kyoshi Warriors.<br/>Zuko:  I appreciate the help, but I won't let anyone else get hurt!<br/>Kyoshi Warrior:  You may be Fire Lord, but you don't have a choice!<br/>Iroh:  I'd listen to them, Zuko.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko looks at Mai, Ty Lee, and the Kyoshi Warriors, who look back at him.<br/>Zuko:  Fine.  Let's go!<br/>Mai:  Glad you saw it our way.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and the Kyoshi Warriors leave.<br/>Sokka:  So, what do we do now?<br/>Aang (thinking it over):  Mmm, moan and complain?<br/>Narrator:  Meanwhile, Zuko and the others are preparing for battle.  Zuko got dressed and put the Fire Lord's crown in his hair while the Kyoshi Warriors dramatically took out their fans.  Mai took out her knives while Ty Lee just smiled.  Later, the seven gather on Appa and fly to Azula and Goryo's cave.  The two watch them from afar.<br/>Goryo:  Now, to create our legacy.<br/>Azula:  I hope you enjoyed your reign, brother.  It and your life are about to come to an end!<br/>Narrator:  Zuko lands Appa on the ground as the group jump off.<br/>Zuko:  Stay here until we get back.<br/>Narrator:  Appa growls softly at Zuko.  Zuko and the others start to climb the mountain.<br/>Mai:  So, what are we gonna do when we get up there?<br/>Zuko:  I thought we'd divide up the work.  You, Ty Lee, and I will handle Azula while the rest of you apprehend Goryo.<br/>Kyoshi Warrior:  Sounds like a plan to me.<br/>Mai:  Let's make this quick.  Not necessarily painless.<br/>Zuko (chuckling):  I like it when you act so tough.<br/>Ty Lee:  Save the flirting for later, you guys!<br/>Other Kyoshi Warrior:  Or at least until after we leave...<br/>Narrator:  Zuko doesn't say anything.  Instead, he looks ahead.  Later, they successfully climb the mountain and make it to the cave.  When they reach the cave's mouth, they get into battle stances and walk slowly.  Zuko looks around, but there's no one there.  Suddenly, a blast of fire heads for them.  Zuko senses it and turns around.  He blocks the attack as Azula and Goryo come into view.<br/>Azula:  So, you're here, brother.  I was waiting for you.<br/>Narrator:  Azula scowls.<br/>Azula (with hatred):  Mai.  Ty Lee.<br/>Mai:  Azula.<br/>Goryo:  So, you brought help with you.  Hm.  You surprised me.  I thought you would try to prove yourself.  You really are much weaker than I thought you would be.  Much too weak to handle the throne.<br/>Narrator:  Zuko growls and sends a blast of fire at Goryo.  Azula blocks it.<br/>Goryo:  It seems anger is your only source of power.  It sickens me to see the man you have become.<br/>Mai:  Just stop talking already.<br/>Narrator:  Mai throws a knife at Goryo.  Goryo throws a spark rock, which hits the knife.  The impact causes the knife to fly back in Mai's direction.  Mai's eyes widen and her mouth drops open.  Before the knife can hit her, one of the Kyoshi Warriors blocks it with her shield, where it gets stuck in place.<br/>Goryo:  We may be outnumbered, but you're clearly outmatched.<br/>Kyoshi Warrior:  One way or another, you're both going back to jail!<br/>Goryo:  Defeat first!<br/>Zuko (getting back into a battle stance):  So be it.<br/>Azula:  We'll see.<br/>Narrator:  Azula bends fire at the ceiling.  The blasts hit a bunch of stalactites, which break free and start to fall.  Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, and the Kyoshi Warriors dodge out of the way.  The Kyoshi Warriors attack Goryo, who evades the attack.  Goryo throws some of the spark rocks.  A Kyoshi Warrior blocks it with her shield.  Only, it goes off, knocking her out.  Mai throws a knife at Azula while Zuko sends a blast at her.  Azula dodges out of the way and charges up lightning.  She fires it.  Mai and Ty Lee dodge out of the way, but Zuko redirects it into the wall.<br/>Zuko (shouting):  You really think lightning will do you any good?<br/>Narrator:  Zuko fires another blast at Azula, who blocks it.<br/>Azula:  It did the last time!<br/>Narrator:  Azula grabs a rock and throws it with a psychotic cry.  Zuko ducks out of the way.  He's about to fire another blast, but the camera pans over to Goryo.  Simultaneously fighting the Kyoshi Warriors, Goryo takes out a spark rock.  He throws it.  As Zuko blasts fire at Azula, the spark rock gets caught in the flames.  It explodes, sending Zuko into the wall.  Mai rushes to Zuko and puts her arms around his shoulder.  Azula walks over to them.<br/>Mai:  Zuko.  Are you okay?<br/>Zuko (weakly):  Yeah.  I'll be fine.<br/>Azula:  How touching.  <br/>Narrator:  Azula charges up a bolt of lightning. <br/>Azula:  Good-bye, Zuzu!<br/>Narrator:  With that, Azula fires the lightning, which causes the screen to fade to white.<br/>AN 1:  Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a few weeks.  I got busy.<br/>AN 2:  Just so you know, there's only a few chapters left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p><p>Assignment: The scene replays the blast of lightning. Noticing it, a Kyoshi Warrior (who's lying on the ground) activates her shield and throws it. The lightning hits the shield, completely destroying it. Taking advantage of the distraction, Zuko kicks the air, releasing a blast of fire. The fire hits Azula, knocking her to the ground.</p><p>Azula (as she's falling): Uh! Ooh!</p><p>Narrator: Zuko stands up.</p><p>Zuko: This fight is not over yet!</p><p>Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Royal Palace, Toph is starting to move a little.</p><p>Toph (moving her shoulder): Hey! Guys! I'm starting to move!</p><p>Sokka (groaning): I can't.</p><p>Katara: Me neither.</p><p>Aang: How come you can move?</p><p>Physician: Because she's smaller and she probably drank less of the tea.</p><p>Iroh: Well, I'm doomed, then.</p><p>Toph: All right! I can go help Zuko!</p><p>Physician: I wouldn't advise it. Who knows how the Tanguan will still affect you?</p><p>Toph: I can take care of myself.</p><p>Physician (boldly): Don't make us strap you in bed!</p><p>Aang: We gotta do something.</p><p>Servant: There's nothing you can do. Just stay here and rest.</p><p>Toph: Then, I guess when it comes to bending, we're as useless as Sokka.</p><p>Suki: He can still fight!</p><p>Toph: But he needs a sword.</p><p>Sokka: And you need a rock!</p><p>Katara: I gotta side with my brother on that one, Toph.</p><p>Iroh: I hope Zuko's all right.</p><p>Katara (softly and reassuringly): He'll be fine, General Iroh.</p><p>Sokka: Yeah. He probably defeated Azula and Goryo and is coming back home!</p><p>Narrator: Meanwhile, Azula blasts fire at Zuko, who crashes into the wall.</p><p>Zuko: Uaah!</p><p>Narrator: Goryo manages to grab the wrist of one of the Kyoshi Warriors and swings her into the wall. He jumps behind Azula, who blasts a wave of fire. The fire hits everyone and knocks them to the ground. Goryo takes out a handful of spark rocks and throws them. They land right next to Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and the Kyoshi Warriors. Azula grins wickedly and produces a flame in her hand. Azula sends the blast. Everyone else closes their eyes and braces for impact. Suddenly, a wall made entirely of rock blocks the attack. Azula stops and stares at the wall, as does Goryo. There's a rumbling sound, and a wall of rock surrounds both of them. Azula and Goryo struggle to free themselves.</p><p>Zuko: Uh, are any of you guys earthbenders?</p><p>A voice: You need to see what's before you, Fire Lord Zuko.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko turns to the sound of the voice. A blast of fire appears. When it disappears, Roku's spirit is floating there. The Kyoshi Warriors stare with their mouths open.</p><p>Kyoshi Warrior: I don't believe it!</p><p>Ty Lee: Who's that?</p><p>Roku: I am Roku.</p><p>Mai: The Avatar before Aang? That's a first.</p><p>Zuko: What are you doing here?</p><p>Roku: Saving all of you, it would seem.</p><p>Zuko: But why?</p><p>Roku: As I've already said, the world needs to restore balance. I foresaw the damage Goryo would do to the world if he succeeded in killing you. Under Azula's rule, the Fire Nation will lead the world in another war. I needed to take action before it was too late.</p><p>Azula (with a crazy look in her eyes): And who are you to intervene?!</p><p>Narrator: Roku turns to Azula. He floats over to her and extends his arm. When he touched Azula's forehead, a light appeared. Azula instantly fell asleep. Her head remains limp against the earth that holds her in place.</p><p>Roku: Sleep well, my great-granddaughter.</p><p>Zuko: Now what?</p><p>Roku: Take them back to prison. Make sure they never roam free again.</p><p>Kyoshi Warrior: Sounds good in my book.</p><p>Goryo: Don't take this as a victory. There are always second chances.</p><p>Mai: Yeah, but it doesn't look good for you.</p><p>Roku: Zuko. Let this be a lesson for you. Value your friends and allies. For they are the key to your reign and legacy.</p><p>Zuko: Thank you, Roku.</p><p>Roku: Please. Call me Great-Grandfather Roku.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko closes his eyes and nods his head. He reaches out and hugs Roku. After a moment's hesitation, Roku hugs him back.</p><p>Goryo (sarcastic): How touching. Another cliche moment.</p><p>Narrator: Roku turns around and waterbends. A stream of water from a small pool cover Goryo's mouth and freezes. Goryo blinks in surprise.</p><p>Mai: I actually liked that one.</p><p>Narrator: Roku turns to Zuko.</p><p>Roku: Go forth and get help. Azula and Goryo won't be in this state for long.</p><p>Narrator: Zuko nods again and rushes out of the cave. Everyone watches him. When they look back, Roku is gone.</p><p>AN 1: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.</p><p>AN 2: Just so you know, there's only one or two chapters left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p><p>Narrator: In the Palace City Jail, a cell opens with an audible squeak. Goryo gets thrown in by Suki and another Kyoshi warrior. Suki smiles and puts her hands on her hips.</p><p>Suki: Well, Goryo. Hopefully, you'll learn your lesson.</p><p>Narrator: Suki jumps back as Goryo tried to grab her through the bars. Ty Lee gets into a battle stance.</p><p>Suki (stopping her): It's fine, Ty Lee. He can't do anything in there.</p><p>Goryo: Just you wait!</p><p>Suki: Actually, Ty Lee, go ahead.</p><p>Narrator: Ty Lee punches Goryo through the bars. Goryo cries out and falls to the ground.</p><p>Ty Lee: That'll teach ya!</p><p>Narrator: Ty Lee and Suki leave the jail cell.</p><p>Ty Lee: So, where's Azula?</p><p>Suki: Zuko put her in a mental hospital. After her defeat, she started to lose it.</p><p>Ty Lee: She was always a perfectionist.</p><p>Kyoshi Warrior: That's one way of puttin' it.</p><p>Narrator: Meanwhile, Zuko and Mai gather in the throne room, where the rest of Team Avatar is starting to recover.</p><p>Zuko: How's everybody doin'?</p><p>Katara: Better. Thanks.</p><p>Aang (groaning): I feel like I went through a tornado!</p><p>Zuko: You may still feel a little light-headed.</p><p>Sokka: He's an airbender. Of course, he feels light-headed!</p><p>Katara: Haha. Maybe we should all eat something.</p><p>Iroh: Best idea I've heard all day!</p><p>Narrator: Everyone gets up to leave, struggling as they do so. Katara turns to Sokka, who's still lying down.</p><p>Katara: Sokka? You comin'?</p><p>Sokka: Nah. I'm just gonna stay here where it's nice and warm!</p><p>Toph: I know how to change his mind.</p><p>Narrator: Toph kicks the ground, and the ground underneath Sokka rises, knocking him into the air. Sokka screams. Then, he hits the ceiling and falls back down. Aang uses airbending to catch him before he falls.</p><p>Sokka (getting up): Why does everyone try to kill me?!</p><p>Toph: Because it's funny to us!</p><p>Narrator: Sokka grumbles as they leave. Meanwhile, in the jail cell, Goryo is sitting with his legs crossed in pure silence. A flashback ensues to Goryo's time in the war. He's seen as a soldier with a sword in his hand. An Earth Kingdom general points his sword as fireballs fly in their direction. The Fire Nation soldiers and the Earth Kingdom troops start to fight, benders and non-benders alike. Suddenly, a young soldier clashes with Goryo. It was Lu Ten, Iroh's son. Lu Ten firebends at him, but misses. Goryo does a somersault and knocks the back of his sword into Lu Ten, knocking him to the ground. Goryo takes his sword and gets into a fighting stance with a noticeable scowl on his face. Ignoring the look of horror on Lu Ten's face, Goryo strikes. The flashback ends. Goryo shuts his eyes with a look of shame and regret. In the dining room, Team Avatar is eating noodles and roasted duck. Iroh (sloppily) looks happy eating.</p><p>Sokka: So, now what?</p><p>Katara: About what, Sokka?</p><p>Sokka: What are we gonna do now that Goryo and Azula are back in jail?</p><p>Zuko: Well, we have a meeting with Earth King Kuei coming up about the Harmony Restoration Movement.</p><p>Toph (groaning): Not that again.</p><p>Katara: It's not like we have a choice.</p><p>Aang: This is great! It's the first step to remove Fire Nation citizens from the Earth Kingdom!</p><p>Sokka: How is that great?</p><p>Aang: It's the first step of life returning to normal!</p><p>Iroh: Don't get your hopes up, Avatar. There's still plenty to be done.</p><p>Katara: What do you mean?</p><p>Iroh: Life cannot go back to the way it was before the war. The war has permanently severed the Fire Nation's ties to the other nations. I fear that peace cannot be obtained.</p><p>Zuko: We'll make it work, Uncle.</p><p>Iroh: I hope you're right, my nephew.</p><p>Zuko: I'm ready to take on what's coming next.</p><p>Katara: And we'll be here to help.</p><p>Zuko (smiling): I'm counting on it...</p><p>Narrator:  Aang smiles and takes a sip of his tea.</p><p>AN 1: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!</p><p>AN 2: Sorry that this is last minute, but this is the last chapter of the story. Thanks, everyone for reading, and thanks for the favorites and the reviews!</p><p>AN 3: For those of you who are interested, I'm probably gonna do a School for Vampires fanfiction next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>